1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an immunopotentiator having an anti-tumor activity, which agent is obtaind from marine chlorellas and useful as foods, drugs, pesticides, reagents, etc.
2. Related Art Statement
A large number of anti-tumor active substances have so far been reported. Among these, a large number of substances having an anti-tumor activity through an effect of immunopoetntiator have also been reported, and main substances among these are those contained in the fungus body component of microorganisms such as bacteria, yeasts, molds, etc., fungi, etc. Further, it has been clarified that a fraction containing polysaccharides extracted from fresh water chlorellas also has a similar effect (Official gazette of Japanese patent application laid-open No. Sho 58-15920). Still further, it has also been reported that a synthetic glycolipid has an anti-tumor activity based on a similar mechanism (Japan Pharmacy Society, the 104th year's Assembly, Collected Lecture Gists, 1984).
However, the pharmacologic effect of marine microorganisms, etc. has not been studied as much till now.